


"Marc and pillow, a series of drabbles"

by Spookwave



Category: Marc and Pillow
Genre: "Wonderful"- Sage, Literally a pillow, My Magnum Opus, a tragic love story, it doesn't get better than this folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookwave/pseuds/Spookwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thrilling story about love, acceptance, loyalty, loss, guilt, read to experience these all with Marc and Pillow on their journey through love, and heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's new scooby-do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marc and their pillow lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marc+and+their+pillow+lover).



Marc gazed wistfully at the pillow, while it laid softly on the bed, unmoving. Despite it's lack of eyes, they could feel the pillow staring passionately back at them. It was at this point they realized they would be shamed for their kinks, but at the moment they could not care

Marc slowly inched forward. Tension thick in the air. They felt nervous, a stinging feeling in their chest. They wondered if the pillow felt the same way, if it too was getting as flustered as they. Slowly, ever so carefully, they placed a hand on the pillow. Their face flushed as the soft fabric gently caved in from their touch. Soft. The pillow was more soft then Marc had expected, but not in an unpleasant way.

_"Are you sure about this?"_

They both knew there was no going back past this point, but Marc asked anyway, their voice quiet, a hushed whisper in fear they could break the tension with a single word.

 


	2. Only 80's kids remember  scrappy-do

Marc couldn't have seen such a brighter future for them and their pillow spouse. Sometimes it was nice to stop and take in what you had. Their children were playing in the yard happily, little pieces of proof of their and Pillow's love. They perked up when one of them, Cotton, ran over. Smiling, they gently patted the top of their child's pillow like head. They were quiet, but Cotton got that from their Pillow parent. The other, Memfoam, had ended up lying on their side of the yard, for they had not inherited Marc's legs like their sibling had.

"Go help them, will you?"

Marc said with a chuckle, and watched as their child ran off to help up their sibling. Glancing down at their pillow spouse, they smiled and gently laid a kiss on their lover's head. They couldn't picture being anywhere else.


	3. Netflix no chill

Their first date with pillow....Marc fiddled nervously at the table. They were so shocked, shocked pillow even said yes! That pillow agreed! Their heart thumped wildly in their chest.

Their head snapped up to see pillow sitting across from them at the table.

_Pillow looked stunning._

Marc couldn't place it, perhaps a new covering, maybe even pillow did a power wash, but pillow looked _drop dead gorgeous_.

"You look nice tonight!" What an idiot! _Of course_  Pillow looked good tonight and _of course_ Pillow knew that! What a empty compliment- Marc paused as they could see pillow's cheeks heating up _(though perhaps it was really just the candle lighting pillow's face)_ had their compliment worked? Maybe tonight would be nicer than they thought


End file.
